Causing a Disturbance
by CirenDePeti
Summary: Bella Swan is fed up with Edward Cullen's charades during class and decides to confront him about it. Now it's up to Edward to decide if he wants to play it cool and get the girl or keep up the games and chase her away. AH,OOC.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay my lovely readers, I've decided to start a new story. So review and add to alert, I'll be as diligent as possible with this one. The other two are on hiatus until I find the spirals I wrote them in; I have tons of spirals. Hug and kisses.

-Ciren DePeti

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight; unfortunately I can't get Stephenie Meyer to sell them to me.

* * *

Causing a Disturbance

Chapter 1

It's not fair! People make school so darn unbearable that people like me, the dedicated student, find it hard to pay attention. Whatever I had done in my past lives, whoever I may have severely pissed off to make them put _him _in all my class, I apologize. With all my heart I do, but, don't you think that's a bit harsh. I'm sure I couldn't have done anything _**that **_bad to deserve this. Whoever set this up though, has a weird sense of humor. How they managed to put him in _all _my classes since freshman year is beyond me, but every year there he is. The first couple of days are always decent: he's quiet in class, doesn't cause problems; but once everything settles down, he starts his assault.

I looked up across the classroom and shot a glare in his direction. He was attempting to juggle the new glassware our Chem Club just bought. I sighed and scooted my chair away from the potential zone of danger as 2 crashes and a loud curse emanated from his side of the classroom. I groaned and put my head on my desk. We worked so hard to raise money for those beakers. As the bell rang I scurried out the classroom dodging pieces of glass our teacher had yet to sweep up, a grim look on her face.

Stopping at my locker on the way I slowly walked towards homeroom, the sadness of work now wasted in a trashcan now bubbling ferociously into anger; anger towards him and his nonchalant attitude towards school. I have had enough! I stormed into the classroom and marches up to him, breathing hard, dried trails of tears on my cheeks. My vision turned red and I had the faintest distinction of my hand raising and coming down hard across soft flesh. A calloused hand grabbed my wrist and pulled the hand attached to it away from it's soft perch.

"What! The! Hell?" a deep voice growled.

I put my hand on his mouth. "No you're done talking! For the last three years I've had to sit and suffer from your crap stunts you do in class. And it's not like you only do it in one class, it's all of them! Do you know how many months, days, hours, minutes, seconds you've wasted in my education not to mention yours and our other classmates! Edward Cullen you are a selfish bastard!" I paused briefly to catch my breath and leaned forward, my eyes closing into slits, my voice getting lower with a dangerous hint to it. "Now you listen to me Cullen. You better shape this mess up and start acting like you have some sort of common sense or I'll take collective data on all the things you've done since school started and find some way to get you expelled." The threat was as empty as his head but I was angry; there was no way I was going to let this dirt was ruin my life. The red haze surrounding my vision dissipated and green orbs looked into my brown ones. His posture screamed surprise and my eyes slowly trailed downward to where he held my wrist tightly in his grasp. I snatched my wrist from his hand and stumbles back a bit giving us both a chance to compose ourselves. When our eyes met he had a cool expression on his face; if it wasn't for the bright red imprint of my hand on his cheek you would've never know anything had happen. "Well that surely was…interesting." He cleared his throat and rubbed his swollen cheek. As he opened his mouth I turned and went to my desk in the front of the classroom where my friend Angela and I sat and worked on the homework that we just received that day.

"Bella slapping him isn't going to stop him from acting stupid," Angela chastised quietly. I sighed and nodded, "I know, but hopefully he takes my threat seriously." Her head shot up in surprise.

"You threatened him?"

"Yep." I looked down at my papers.

"Bella! You could get expelled!" she whispered excitedly.

"Yep."

"Stop saying 'yep'. Bella this is serious."

"Okay well it was an empty one anyways." I counted to 20 before she answered.

"Wow…how did you feel?" she whispered.

I looked up at her and smiled softly, "Honestly, I felt powerful. It was scary and wonderful at the same times." I turned and glances back at Edward, he was staring back in my direction but his eyes had a glazed looked to them. "Ang, I think everything will get better from here on."

**E PoV**

I really don't understand why my parents force me to come to this place; they have nothing of value teach me. These teachers get paid way too much to just sit on their asses and smile at us.

I picked up the glass beaker next to me. _How the fuck did this shithole afford to get new equipment? _They could barely afford to feed us real food yet they go and spend money on new equipment? I tossed the beaker in the air and weighed in as it fell into my right hand. Turning, I shot a smirk to my friend Jasper, "Dude you wanna see me juggle?" He chuckled, "Nah bro, that nerd club just got those yesterday. I would hate to have them on my case 'cause you broker their precious beakers." The thought of Jas being ambushed by bucktoothed geeks with thick-rimmed glasses and suspenders made me double over with laughter. I lightly punched his arm, "Come on Jas don't be a pussy." He shook his head at me, "For real Ed, you're flying solo on this one, the pop would kill me if I got in trouble 'cause of one of your li'l stunts like last time." I shrugged and tossed the beaker in the air. "Your loss dude. We could've been the Supreme Science Juggling Crew or some shit like that." He chuckled and turned his back to me, a clear sign of disassociation. I moved away from our desks picking up two other beakers as I walked to a fairly open space by the door of the classroom.

I lightly tossed one of the beakers to test the air, catching it as it came back down. Taking a deep breath I tossed the beaker in the air and began cycling the three. I soon had a rhythm that I followed, dazed, until the sound of a scooting chair broke my concentration. I turned to see where the sound came from, missing the two beakers that were coming down seemingly faster than they had previously. Before I could catch them they hit the floor; pieces of shattered glass went flying across the linoleum, come lodged themselves into my lover legs. "Fuck!" I growled, rushing out the classroom to the nurse's office hoping she had tweezers to extract the shards from my legs; the bell resounded loudly behind me.

I limped my way into homeroom and took my seat in the back of the room, Jasper on my left and his girlfriend Alice behind me. Jasper was telling Alice about the party we were planning on going to weekend after next when she came up to me. I could see the trail of tears she had shed sometime between classes but she looked angry. _What the hell is her issue? _A sharp sting buried deep into my right cheek. "What! The! Hell?" I growled. This girl I had never seen before came up to me and slapped me like I had groped her or something. I stole a brief glance at her chest, she was too flat-chested for groping. I was about to ask her what her deal was when she slapped her hand over my mouth. _Okay she definitely has a thing for slapping. _I listened as she ranted but didn't really process anything she said, and then all of a sudden she leaned closer giving me a clear view down her shirt. The smell of strawberries and something floral invaded my senses making me forget where I was and who was standing in front of me. _How could I have never know someone that smells this good? _From somewhere around me the word 'expelled' brought me out of my strawberry-and-some-flower induced haze and back to my current situation. I steeled my expression into what I hope seemed to be a nonchalant one and grabbed her wrist that was attached to the offending hand. She hurriedly snatched her hand from me stumbling back a bit and while she oriented herself I looked her over. Mousy brown hair that went down to the middle of her back covered her head. She was pale, probably from staying inside reading, and then but not in a scrawny way. A baggy concert t-shirt for a band I've never heard of kept her curves hidden away and her jeans were loose on her body. It looked like her clothes were swallowing her alive or she was hiding in them. I cleared my throat and rubbed my sore cheek as looked at me. "Well, that surely was…interesting." I waited for her response but soon realized she wasn't going to respond. It hit me that I didn't know her name but right when I was about to ask her, she walked away. I watched her quick retreat to the front of the room to a table I she shared with a girl with black hair and glasses. Black hair girl whispered animatedly about something while brown hair just nodded her head she turned back and looked at me but turned around before I could smile at her.

Jasper nudged me, "Dude stop staring. That was intense as fuck though. Did you cop a feel or something? Never seen a girl go apeshit like that before." I chuckled. "Hell if I know Jas, I've never seen her in my life but according to her we've had class together for a while." Alice leaned forward between us, "Her name is Bella something. She's in our chemistry class and English class. For all I know you've royally pissed her off." I grunted. "No shit Alice, I couldn't tell by the yelling and the bitch of a slap she gave me," I sighed," Bella huh?" I whispered as the bell rang dismissing us for the day. I walked slowly to my car, rubbing my still red cheek.

* * *

AN: Thank you guys for reading; I'm actually really proud of this chapter. It's the longest I've ever written! If anyone wants to be my loving, devoting beta please let me know. Working on the second chapter and I should have it up either by the end of this week or sometime next week. Hugs and kisses,

-Ciren DePeti


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey chickies, sorry it took so long but ugh school. Teachers are strict on only working on their work. But I managed to write a bit everyday. I'm quite proud of this chapter. It was starting to get so long so I'm dividing it into two parts, so chapter 2 is part one and chapter 3 will be part two. ENJOY **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twi-chars but if I did, I would be married to Jacob :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Window Visits

* * *

  
**

I walked into my English class excited. Something deep down told me this week was going to be different from my normal routine. It intimidated me a bit; the thought of change, but something told me that I should be open about it.

A small body plopped down next to mine, "Morning!" Angela sang out. I turned and looked at her, "Do you feel it too?" I asked, the raw enjoyment surging through my veins. Angela sat back with a confused face, "Feel what Bells?" I blushed. "Nothing, go on and say what you have to looks like you're about to explode."

I watched with genuine interest as she blushed and giggled, slapped her hands over face and rubbed her cheeks in consequence. Her eyes lightened and sparkled then darkened with a dark passion. She was so animated with her tale but I blanked after "boyfriend". Somewhere between last week Friday and today Angela had gotten a boyfriend. That means sharing the only friend I have. I gave her a weak smile as she waited for me to respond. "That's um…well that's great Ang. I'm happy for you." I said half-heartedly while clearing my throat. She sighed, "Bella don't be like that. I'll still be here for you like before but at lunch I'll be with him."

My throat closed in panic and I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't breather, my friend was leaving me! Then Edward…Edward was there. The deep breath I sucked in made my head spin; my eyes went wide with shock. He reached his hand out to me and I hesitantly took it and felt myself being lifted up into his arms.

"No", I said weakly," I'm fine put me down."

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yeah, as long as I don't shake my head I should be fine."

He put me down gingerly in my seat and Angela rushed to my side, "Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you hyperventilate! Please do -." A tiny pale hand covered Angela's mouth, the other hand dragged her away. I was grateful for that hand, the last person I wanted to talk to was Angela.

A cold hand brushed my shoulder and I jumper and fell off the cot in the nurse's office. "Bella! Stay on the cot dear, ya took a nasty slip in chemistry." A voice said. The voice reaches out a hand and I let it help me up and settled back onto my befriended cot. I picked at the thin film covering the worn fabric from my many visits because of various injuries. I groaned softly as the pain throbbed in the occipital of my skull, my lower back and legs. "I slipped?" I croaked hoarsely. A soft 'mmhm' came from the other side of the room. "The nurse went to get the uh…rest of you medical file." the voice chuckled and I was able to distinguish that the voice belonged to a guy. "Not to be rude but who are you?" I asked. There was shuffling and the sound of a chair scraping lightly against the linoleum floor. "My name is Jasper. I'm a friend of Edward." I glared at Jasper as he plopped a chair next to my cot. "Relax Bella, no harm done. After you scolding on Friday I think Eddie-boy has had a change of heart. He was here himself not too long ago, left with the nurse to get your file." Jasper cooed in his comforting southern accent, nodding his head towards the empty chair next to me. I looked at him skeptically. "You don't believe me?" he asked, I slightly shook my head no. Jasper chuckled and his eyes twinkled with laughter, "When you were out cold you started mumbling something and ol' Eddie-boy got close enough to hear you sigh his name, he paled so quickly you would've thought he'd seen a ghost." The door opened and the dull thud of tennis shoes and loud click of Mary Janes signaled the arrival of the nurse and Edward, both carrying a stuffed manila folder containing my medical record. They set the files on the counter with a loud thud next to two others already there. Edward then sat in the chair opposite Jasper next to my cot. "Okay Ms. Swan, do you need me to call you dad?" Nurse May asked. "No thank you", I gurgled my head was starting to fall and my eyelids were heavy with exhaustion. A loud snap sounded in front of me and I jumped. I sighed and looked wistfully at Nurse May, "Do I really have to stay here?" She nodded and turned to the guys next to me. "Mr. Cullen, Mr. Hale thank you for bringing Ms. Swan in, but you two need to scoot off to class," she said sweetly. Edward stood and grasped the nurse's hand, "With all due respect Ms. May, Jasper and I have a free period next and would wish to stay with Bella." Jasper cleared his throat, "Actually, no offense to you Bella but, I would like to spend my free period with my girlfriend." "None taken," I said sleepily. Jasper walked out the door heading towards the student parking lot leaving me alone with Edward. Nurse May grabbed her purse," Well… I'm sorry Bella but, it is my lunch break. You'll be okay with Mr. Cullen, no?" It took me a bit longer to process what she said nut Edward jumped the gun and replied much to my dismay. "She'll be fine Nurse May. Enjoy your lunch", he called out after her.

"You're a douche", I growled at him. He gasped mockingly," I am? I didn't know that. Wait did Nerderella just curse?" Rolling my eyes I turned towards him. "Douche is not a curse; it is an instrument women use."

"Save it, I know what a douche is. So… the other day in home room…" he started.

"Look, I don't like you. You're an insufferable spoiled jerk and you constantly disrespect our teachers and for some reason I've been in every single one of those classes with you since freshman year. All I want is a comfortable learning environment." I settled into the silence I'd cause with familiarity and comfort. "You know if it wasn't me it would be someone else. Insufferable and spoiled? No one has ever described me like that. Jerk, douche, yes but insufferable and spoiled…never." He spoke quietly as if the words he was speaking were for him not me. "Look, I understand you don't like me but, there's this Challenge Day thing coming up. It's on Thursday… I think you should go. Get to know me, you, and other people outside your nerd squad better," he said directing his words at me as he looked me in the eyes. Looking down I fiddled with my thumbs, did I really want people I don't know knowing my personal life? A light touch on my knee caught my attention and I looked up and met his eyes. "Just give it a try, 'k?" he asked me quietly. I nodded and sighed. This challenge Day thing better be worth the trouble. We sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the class period.

I slid off the cot as the last bell rang and grabbed my stuff, my car keys jangling in my hand as I walked towards the door. A firm hand grabbed my arm, the same that had grabbed my wrist last time, "Whoa there Bella. There's no way you can drive home with a possible concussion, unless you're on a suicide mission of course." "Come on Edward! Are you serious? I gotta go; I'm supposed to be giving Angela a ride home."

He shrugged, " I can give you both a ride and have my friend Alice drop your car off later."

I sighed, "You're not going take 'no' for an answer are you?"

He chuckled and grabbed my keys from me," Glad you realized, you smart girl you."

"Insufferable." I mumbled.

He ushered me out the clinic and towards his car passing Angela at her locker who I shot a wistful look. She followed curiously as we continued to his car where he turned to Angela and stretched out his hand. "Hi, I'm Edward. Bella isn't allowed to drive right now so if you want I can take you home too. Don't worry I don't bite." I rolled my eyes and saw Angela do the same her head 'yes' avoiding his handshake. He opened the car door and held it open for her then did the same for me as Jasper and short, pixie-like girl with a stylish black bob came over to the car. "Yo Alice, I need you to take Bella's ride to her house, follow me there and I'll give you a ride home." I was amazed at how his way of speaking changed from when we were in the clinic to now, only guys. She took my keys from him and danced her way over to my window. "Hi Bella I'm Alice. Which car is yours?" she said in a cheery voice. I pointed weakly at my clunker of a truck I had and she grimaced but then smiled and walked off waving bye in my direction. Edward lightly closed my door, waved the peace sign to Jasper who was climbing into the car next to us, and climbed into his seat starting the car. "Edward?" I said shyly. "Yeah, what's up?" he kept both hands on the wheel as he drove through the parking lot towards the exit. "Why did you show Jasper the peace sign?" I was nervous and the sound of Angela's shoelaces hitting against the center console wasn't helping. We came to a gradual pause at the gate for the parking lot, "Left or right?" he asked quietly. "Left. Then a right on south Forks ave." He nodded and continued.

"The peace sign with the palm showing means peace. I showed him the back of my hand. It's a way of saying 'deuces'."

I looked at him confused, "Deuces? Like in cards?" He wiped his face, and sighed, "It's a way of saying 'bye'."

"Oh."

It was quiet afterwards besides when I directed him towards my house. As we pulled into my driveway he shuffles a bit and I couldn't help but look at him. He had a very weird look on his face, like he'd seen something disturbing. "Thanks Edwards…" I climbed out the car, Angela following, walked across the driveway to her front porch. "See you tomorrow I called to the three people outside my house and as I entered the threshold of my house I turned and watched Edward pull away and speed off down the street. I suddenly found myself missing the warmth of his car.

**E POV**

As I pulled away I watched her go into her house. "Wow…who would've thunk it huh, Eddie?" Alice chirped. "Shut it Alice," I growled quietly. "Or what? You're nothing but a big softie. Man all those times…", she trailed off and looked out the window, "Are you going to tell her?" I could feel her gaze burning through my skin. Shrugging I pulled into her driveway. "Alice not a word. Swear it on your closet." She gasped and glared at me, "You wouldn't?" "Don't give me a reason to," I warned. She undid her seatbelt and jumped out the car. "Fine Edward. I won't tell but geez don't threaten the clothes." I nodded and she closed the door. I pulled out the driveway and sped home slowing as I passed by a couple of kids playing in the lawn next to my house.

I ran upstairs and dropped my bag and keys on my bed and pulled my chair up to my window. Guilt ran rapidly through me as I watched her brush her hair slowly in front of her vanity. Her defensive posture she held during school was now a more relaxed one, her clothes, no longer baggy, were replaced by a silky blue night gown that barely covered her milky thighs. I turned away from the window embarrassed with myself and the reaction my body was having to my classmate when her defenses were down. I was practically molesting her with my eyes from my window that was literally meters away. I opened my window and expertly climbed on the branch next to it. I was confused by the fact that all this time I never noticed that the girl that frequents my fantasies was plain Jane at school and I had every class with her. I knocked gently at her window and she spun around, her long brown hair flowing like a veil embracing her face. She pulled open her window, her face flushed, "Edward? What are you doing here?" I coughed nervously, "I was just uh…sitting in my room when I noticed you were still awake. I just wanted to say hi." I explained pointing towards the open window directly across from hers. She looked around me into my dark room, her eyes squinting with anger. "You! You live there?"she shouted. I clapped my hand over her mouth, "Shh…do you want our parents to catch us?" I asked. She moved my hand off her mouth. "No, I want you to fall and get the crap away from my window!" She tried to close her window but I stopped her. A soft knock on her door distracted her attention and as she turned to answer the door I climbed into her room. Taking a seat on her bed I looked around her room, everything was masculine except the pink vanity that sat against the wall opposite the window. "Okay you've seen my room now leave before I go and get my dad." She threatened. I looked her up and down, her chest heaving with anger. "You walk around your house like that? I seriously should move over here then." I quipped. She plopped down on the bed next to me making her chest bounce a bit. Hiding her face in her hands she said, "No! After I change for bed I don't leave my room. Why are you here?" Her anguish rang clear with that question and I couldn't help to feel guilty of all those nights I sat at my window watching her. "You know what…I should leave. I'll…I'll see you tomorrow." I suddenly felt really nervous as I backed towards the window and slowly climbed through maneuvering my way back to my window. That night I closed my blinds for the first time since I saw the brown haired girl in the blue nightie.

********BPOV********

I woke up early the next morning to beat Charlie out the house so I could have time to myself. I had a restless night thinking about him climbing through my window and sitting on my bed. I couldn't help but get the feeling that all these years I've lived in Charlie's house, in that room, he'd been peeping through my window the entire time. I closed my blinds for the first time that night and I saw that he had closed his too. I wanted to kick myself in the butt; I had noticed him too. Nights I'd have Angela over and we would sit and watch him walk around shirtless and giggle like elementary school children. Never did I fathom that the guy across the path was him and because it is him I feel even more creeped out. A knock on my truck window broke me out of my thoughts, my hear racing from the memory of him knocking on my window last night. Rolling down the window, much to my disappointment, it turned out to be Mike Newton. He's an obsessive creep whose parents I just happen to work for, he sees my employment at his parents' sport shop a sign that we're meant to be together. "Hey there Bella, Moms was looking for you yesterday on account that you didn't show up to work. Playing hookie with Cullen, he doesn't seem your type." Mike was instigating for his own purpose, not because his mom _asked_ him to. I knew for a fact because I called his mom yesterday. "Tell your mom thanks for being concerned Mike." I rolled up the window and relaxed, I had a good thirty minutes before I was required to leave the sanctuary of my old truck. I laid back my chair set my alarm on my phone for 25 minutes and curled up and went back to sleep.


End file.
